


末班车

by sanmizu



Category: Nagahachi, R18 - Fandom, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	末班车

早些时候蜂须贺接到了宗三打来的电话，听着对方的声音不大对劲儿急急忙忙去到宗三家。来开门的是蜂须贺没有见过的男人。很是警觉的盯了那男人一阵，宗三包着毯子裹着被子从屋子里挪动出来。  
“我先介绍一下……咳咳咳！”宗三沙哑着嗓子，刚开口没说两句就开始咳嗽。  
“宗三哥，你就不能老实一点去睡觉么？”小夜在厨房里听到宗三的动静，手里还抓着削苹果的水果刀就冲了出来。  
蜂须贺看了看那个男人，主动伸出手：“蜂须贺。”  
“长谷部。”男人伸手回握。  
宗三打电话给蜂须贺的原因很简单，就是想让他代自己扮一下长谷部的女伴。至于为什么是“女伴”，蜂须贺完全不想知道原因。只是应下了宗三的要求好让他安心去睡觉。

当天下午，蜂须贺被长谷部请来的造型师打扮了一番，刚踩上高跟就被送上了车子。到了会场，也只用端出生人勿进的架子，倒也没遇上什么麻烦。原本蜂须贺以为这件事可以平静的结束，直到他见到了不远处的长曾祢。  
“！”蜂须贺一惊，紧忙躲到一旁的窗帘边，顺势拿了个盛着酒的杯子背过身去假装再看窗外夕阳落山的景色。  
长谷部有些不解的看了一眼蜂须贺，正巧长曾祢走了过来，也就转回注意同他寒暄。蜂须贺听着长曾祢走开了，这才松了口气，看了眼长曾祢在的地方，端着根本没有碰过嘴唇的酒杯急忙朝着反方向走开。  
宴会结束，长谷部将蜂须贺送到了住所处的楼道门口，道了声谢就离开了。蜂须贺松了口气，低头在与身上礼服完全不称的包中翻找门卡和家门钥匙。  
“上来。”长曾祢的车在蜂须贺前停下来。  
蜂须贺身子僵了一瞬间，决定假装没有听到，继续在包中翻找，不知是不是因为慌乱的关系，已经拿在手中的门卡又一次掉回包的深处。  
“蜂须贺。”长曾祢压抑着低吼：“上来！”  
“抱歉这位先生，您恐怕是认错人了，我并不是‘蜂须贺’。”  
“那要叫你什么？小蜂蜂？蜂酱？还是说，哈尼？”长曾祢挑眉。  
蜂须贺的眉间不经意的收紧了一瞬，额角青筋跳起：“长曾祢你活腻了？”  
“你小时候我不都这样叫你的么？”长曾祢往嘴里塞了粒薄荷糖，狠狠嚼碎：“上车，还是说你要这副样子回家？我可先说好，浦岛今天中午是带着衣服来的。”  
沉默。  
浦岛带着衣服过来，这不就等于在告诉自己浦岛是要在这边借住一阵子么？  
“我到是不介意多一个漂亮的义妹。”  
“啧！”蜂须贺不雅地咋舌，很是自暴自弃地拽开了车门，坐进车里。扣好安全带后长曾祢就驾车调头带着自己往海边去了。  
“打算带着我去看海么？真是没创意。”蜂须贺冷哼一声，别过脸去看路边闪过的灯光。  
长曾祢倒也不辩解什么，只轻轻说了一声：“这个时间那里没人。”  
“没人？”蜂须贺不明白，没人和长曾祢带自己去海边这件事有什么关系。  
长曾祢从镜中看了一眼坐在后排的蜂须贺：“对你关系还是挺大的。我倒是不太在意。”  
“哈？”蜂须贺更加迷茫了，为什么会和自己牵扯上关系？  
“比起这个，你倒是给我解释下为什么这副打扮？为什么打扮成这样去做长谷部的‘女伴’？为什么要挽他？”长曾祢接连甩出了不少问题，语气中荡漾着浓浓的醋味。  
“宗三病了，我帮个忙而已。”蜂须贺没有隐藏的意思，回答得很是干脆。  
也许是因为回答得太快了，两人陷入了谜一般的静默中，只能隐约听到长曾祢嚼碎硬糖的声音。

“啧！混蛋！你说的没人对我关系挺大的原来是这么一回事儿么？！”蜂须贺让他按得躺在后座上，只得抬腿去踹，因为脚上穿着的还是高跟，没敢用劲儿，很轻松的就被长曾祢一手抓住了脚踝。  
“明明已经打扮成这副样子了还不许我放肆么？”长曾祢偏头吻上蜂须贺的脚踝，取了蜂须贺的鞋子，皱眉：“这鞋多高啊？亏你站得稳。”  
“12，这个锅宗三的，他挑的。”蜂须贺让长曾祢架着腿总感觉有些窘迫，挣了挣，想要把脚抽回来。  
长曾祢也就顺着他的意思松了手，换了位置停在蜂须贺的膝盖上，缓缓地向裙底探过去：“内衣也换成女士了？”  
蜂须贺死死按住长曾祢的手：“是换了。就不劳烦你确认了。”  
“不，我觉得确认是很必要的。”说着长曾祢的膝盖就抵在蜂须贺腿间不让他合紧，及膝的裙在蜂须贺全力阻止下还是一寸寸被往上撩开。手指触上了温热的布料，指尖沿着布料与腿根的地方摩挲，时不时还捏两下蜂须贺大腿内侧的软肉。  
“住手……长曾祢，痒……”  
长曾祢明显感觉到蜂须贺抓着自己手的力道变弱了不少，俯下身，吻住蜂须贺的唇，顶开他的牙关，探舌进去汲他的气息。手指沿着布料勾出的卵蛋的痕迹反复摩挲，不难察觉到蜂须贺的已经逐渐硬挺起来。蜂须贺还没能从适才的吻回过神来，就感觉下身一凉，裙子已经被撩到腰间，女士内裤的布料终究是不多，没有胀大前才是正好包住，胀大后就完全控制不住了，发烫的阴茎挤出白色的布料，露着半截在外，长曾祢意味不明的挑了挑眉毛，捉住露出的顶端用指腹不断磨蹭，像是有些失落的感叹：“不是黑色啊，还真是可惜。”  
蜂须贺让他弄得身子不住的轻颤，听到他的感言很是无语：“深色的内衣会多少都会透出来的吧？”  
“谁让你那么认真的回答了？……不过，白色也有白色的好就是了。”长曾祢带着无奈的责备不知从哪里取了润滑油来倒了不少在手上，隔着那层单薄的布料用手指戳了戳后穴的穴口，又用指尖刮了刮很是敏感的会阴，白色的薄布吸了润滑液，贴服着蜂须贺的皮肤，长曾祢的手掌顺着蜂须贺的腿探进了那层有些透明的布料中，套弄着蜂须贺的阴茎，时不时蹭到更内，索性就覆住卵蛋把玩。  
“不要这样……”蜂须贺推他：“会想射……”  
长曾祢手上又加快了套弄的速度：“不要忍着。”  
大约是因为深夜在车中，长曾祢的声音在这个空间中显得格外清晰，低沉的磁性引诱着蜂须贺做他所说的。在长曾祢隔着布料用手指轻搔着茎身时，蜂须贺的颤了两下，身上落得不少白色的浊液。  
“现在是时候看看胸衣是什么颜色了。”长曾祢吻上蜂须贺的锁骨，嘬去落在那处的浊液，伸手去找裙子的拉链。  
“比起这边的拉链，你不觉得自己小兄弟更希望你放他出来透透气么？”蜂须贺看了一眼长曾祢身下很是辛苦的拉链。  
“我比较在意这边的拉链。”长曾祢无视蜂须贺的话，又一次附身咬上他的锁骨：“这边也会是白色的吗？”说着手滑就到蜂须贺身后，担心拉链会绞到蜂须贺的头发，于是就先把蜂须贺散着的头发缕做一束，因为头发被卷成大波浪的关系头发都软软的蓬松着搔着长曾祢的手心，很是留恋这柔软的触感，手也就不自觉的在发尾上停留了半刻。  
触上拉链的瞬间，长曾祢像是要拆开礼物一般兴奋着，不自觉得舔了舔嘴唇，将拉链解开，接着又蜕下蜂须贺浅黄色的礼服，看到里面塞了胸垫的白色胸衣，很是感兴趣的伸手揉捏了两下：“手感不错啊。”  
被揉胸这种体验让蜂须贺的心情很是复杂：“你要玩到什么时候？”  
“嗯？”长曾祢故意的将蜂须贺所说的话曲解成在催自己快些：“不行啊，还没有扩张不能就这样进去，你会痛的。”  
“……”蜂须贺一脚踩上长曾祢的肩：“谁跟你说那个了！？”  
“明明就很有精神啊。”说着长曾祢沾了润滑油的手指就抵上了蜂须贺的后穴。在穴外打着圈。微凉的滑液一点点温热起来，蜂须贺的脚趾也越蜷越紧。长曾祢见他忍耐的模样，起了稍稍欺负他一下的念头。  
“想要我进去么蜂须贺？”手指点着穴口，将进不进：“我听你的。”  
蜂须贺忿忿瞪向在自己上方弓着身子的长曾祢：“你什么时候听过我的，肆意妄为了那么久现在倒还问起我的意见了？”  
“我想让你享受和我性爱这件事。”  
长曾祢一副认真的模样倒是让蜂须贺无所适从了，思忖了一阵，红着耳根别开脸，小声嘟哝了些什么。长曾祢的嘴角咧开不小的幅度。  
“啊啊，还真是……说了很可爱的话呢。”

“哈啊……”蜂须贺手臂攀在长曾祢赤裸的后背，双腿紧夹着长曾祢的腰，后穴被长曾祢粗长的阴茎完全撑开来，穴中的软肉紧紧吸附着那根粗长的家伙，穴口与软肉沾了水光，很是艳丽的模样。  
长曾祢几乎覆在了蜂须贺身上，后座的空间不允许他们胡乱动作变换体位让他觉得有些可惜，但大约也是因为空间不够的关系，蜂须贺没有地方能逃跑，只能乖乖承着自己的动作。衣服早被他胡乱拽下来扔在前座，捏住蜂须贺的乳尖。蜂须贺包裹着自己的阴茎的内壁就立刻缩紧两分，柔软温润的触感让长曾祢很是舒适，内壁不断的蠕动着，随着他的顶弄，或吞或吐着自己的粗长。  
黑色的硬毛每次抽插都必定能够磨蹭到蜂须贺雪白的股，卵蛋拍击着蜂须贺的臀发出啪啪声，与挤压内壁的水声同等的淫靡。  
“啊~啊……”长曾祢用力挺进，深插顶到蜂须贺敏感的地方，耸动臀部让阴茎抵在那块区域研磨，持续的刺激让蜂须贺忍不住叫出声来，随即又被忍住。  
长曾祢咬住蜂须贺的下唇，伸舌舔着他的唇，接着一点点向下亲吻，最后含住了挺翘的乳首，舌舔过乳尖，蜂须贺的身体便随之颤栗，轻轻啮咬、嘬吸，蜂须贺不自觉的挺胸方便长曾祢动作。终于是肯松口了，粉色的乳首已经被津液浸成了艳丽的红。内壁又是几次收缩，让长曾祢险些泄了。双手撑在蜂须贺两侧支着身体，下身不断抽送，阴囊一次又一次的拍击在臀上，频率愈来愈快，数量愈来愈多，竟然留下了淡红的印子。  
“蜂须贺……”长曾祢低吼一声，用力搂紧蜂须贺，努力的将自己的阴茎又向深处送了送，将浊液留在了深处。  
“唔嗯……”蜂须贺在长曾祢泄身时，跟着又射出些稀精。

已经没有力气抬手去拍那个趴在自己身上浑身是汗的长曾祢，蜂须贺只是瞥了长曾祢一眼，道：“重死了。”  
“有吗？”长曾祢没有动作。  
“有。”蜂须贺点点头：“还有，既然都完事了，就给我拔出去。”  
“谁说完事了？”长曾祢支起身子看着蜂须贺：“夜还长着呢。”  
夜晚的海边车道上，摇晃的时间还没有结束。


End file.
